


Heroes Never Sl...Sleep...

by StutteryPrince



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: also a little hamnoir if ya squint, they're all tired and deserve a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: To say that they were run ragged would be the biggest understatement of the entire god damn year.





	Heroes Never Sl...Sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> This was something quick to use as characterization practice before I wrote anything too big or serious. Hope you guys enjoy!

To say that they were run ragged would be the biggest understatement of the entire god damn year. 

Groans rose from every member of the Spidergang as they all piled into Peter and MJ’s den downstairs, their usual dutiful steps now slow and heavy. There had been a near cataclysmic disaster in B’s universe, calling for the need of all of them to keep it from happening. The battle took up the better part of a day, most of which was spent shouting to each other and running for their lives due to lack of planning.

“Well,” B took a moment to pull off his mask, still catching his breath as he leaned heavily against a wall. “We did it.”

Miles let out a groan of acknowledgement, flopping down onto one of the couches and sighing into the cushion. Gwen fell on top of him with a snicker, purposefully pressing all her weight onto him and making him flail weakly in an attempt to get her off of him. Porker and Peni were being carried in Noir’s arms, clinging to his coat and refusing to let him go even as he sat down in the cushy recliner he had claimed as his own long ago. At a glance, Noir himself didn’t look to roughed up, but if one were to look closer, they’d be able to see the tired slant near the top of his goggles as he sunk down in the chair.

B stumbled his way to the other couch, leaning backwards over the arm and allowing himself to fall onto the plush cushions. He couldn’t stop the sigh that escaped him as he felt himself relax, pressing his aching back harder against the cushions in an effort to get even more comfortable. He was...He was still completely awake, of course! Wide awake! He was just going to rest his eyes for a few seconds. Yeah...yeah, that was it, but just a few...seconds…..

Gwen finally relented and let Miles back up, both of them sitting on the couch proper, yet still leaning against each other. They looked ready to topple over at any given moment, with Miles resting his cheek against Gwen’s shoulder and Gwen pressing hers against his head.

“We gotta learn to tell each other what’s going on before we call each other in,” Miles mumbled, his voice just loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“Yeah, B, you can’t just call us in with panicked screaming anymore.” Porker sat for a moment, preparing some sarcastic response, but when none came, he pushed against Noir’s chest and sat up. “B?”

The Spider in question was sprawled out on the couch with his eyes shut, one leg hanging off the arm of the couch while the other dangled off the side. His chest rose and fell gently, his sore limbs twitching occasionally as he dozed off.

“That’s almost cute,” Gwen murmured, barely catching Miles as he slid off her shoulder, just as sound asleep as B.

She smiled gently and carefully lowered his head into her lap, taking a moment to run her fingers through his hair before she had to raise her hand to stifle a yawn. She pulled her legs up on the couch and shifted Miles accordingly, resting his head against her stomach while he blinked awake long enough to roll himself over onto his side and fit himself into a more cozy position. The two were out like lights, Gwen using her hands as a makeshift pillow while Miles rolled over once more and wrapped his arms loosely around Gwen.

Porker snorted, looking between the three of them with a small smile. He knew Peni had fallen asleep far before they had reached B’s house, so when Porker back turned around, he pressed his snout against Noirs nose fondly. Noir hummed out a pleased noise in response, pressing back as he closed his eyes in contentedness.

“You gonna take a nap too, reporter?” Porker leaned his head against Noirs chest, idly swirling his finger tip along the buttons of his suit.

“Vigilantes don’t ‘nap’, Porker. Napping”--Noir paused to trap a yawn behind his teeth--”Napping is young kids. Us heroes, we need to stay awake and be stay alert at all times. You never know when danger is-” 

Noir was cut off by Porker pushing a finger against his lips through his mask, shushing him.

“Come off it, Captain Coolguy. I can hear you yawning, you’re just as tired as the rest of us.. Let’s go to sleep, just for a few minutes.”

Before Noir could protest, Porker had climbed up on his chest and curled up into a ball, pulling part of his coat over him to act as a makeshift blanket. Noir tensed up, hand hovering near his side, before he hesitantly set it over Porker. The pig tittered and cuddled his head against Noir’s chest at the same time Peni began to worm her way under his arm. She fumbled her way into his coat, pressing herself as close to his side as she could.

“Dad...warm…” She slurred, smiling in her sleep.

Noir glanced between the two of them before he wrapped an arm around her as well, holding them still as he shifted and slid further down into the chair. 

“Ten minutes and not a second more,” he said to no one in particular, mostly to himself.

He pulled his hand away from Porker to reach down to the side of the chair, pulling the lever and causing the footrest to pop out. Surprisingly, neither Peni nor Porker did much, Peni simply hugging Noir tightly and grumbling before she settled quietly again. Noir couldn’t help but chuckle, pulling his hat down over his eyes as he allowed himself to relax and drift off into a dreamless sleep.  
\-----------------  
MJ came down with a tray of sandwiches in hand, mouth open and ready to tell the Spidergang to dig in, but she stopped short when she saw the scene before her.

B had, at some point, flipped over onto his stomach and was now drooling all over the cushions and snoring quietly. Miles and Gwen were relatively in the same position, but they were half way hanging off the couch, Miles looking about ready to fall while Gwen was gradually sliding off. Noir had rolled over onto his side and curled his knees up toward his stomach, holding Porker in one arm like a stuffed animal while the other was acting as a pillow for Peni as she snored against his chest.

She pressed a hand to her mouth, holding back a coo of laughter as she pulled out her phone and took a quick picture before she gathered up a stack of blankets. One by one, she went around and tossed a blanket over everyone, accompanying B’s with a kiss to his forehead. He smiled in his sleep, cuddling the blanket up to his face and sighing through his nose She took a moment to put Miles and Gwen back on the couch before snapping another picture, smiling at it before she began walking back upstairs

“Guess even heroes need a break sometimes,” she said quietly, slipping the tray of snacks into the fridge for later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked this, I might write some more


End file.
